


Lemons For The Brain Dead

by Apoill



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: F/M, Multi, NSFW, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apoill/pseuds/Apoill
Summary: No requests.Lemons lemons lemons lemons lemons lemons times infinity
Kudos: 1





	Lemons For The Brain Dead

"We need birthmother number #1659447 and birthfather #1680 to come to the Main Office immediately. Thank you!"

Nephoria and Orion looked at the intercom confused. "This must be a mistake! They must be calling someone else... Right?" Nephoria said nervously. Her hands started to tremble with the anxiety that came with her uncontrollable thoughts of terror. She looked up at Orion with a mortified expression as tears started to swell up in her eyes. "Every single time I've heard someone get called up to that office they've never come back. The last someone did-" Nephoria's words trailed off as the painful memory came to mind. The last time someone had been called to that office it had been her brother, who had failed to impregnate any birthmother he was assigned to. His execution was ordered because of something he couldn't control. Nephoria had wished they could've just sent him somewhere else instead, but none of the matrons cared about what any of the birthparents thought. They did what their job policy required, and had no say in it on their end of the depression that came with it. "It's okay darling..." Orion said the word darling bitterly. The birthfathers weren't allowed to choose what birthmother they were assigned too, and they definitely weren't allowed to ask for a different one. They were expected to get along, and to actually 'love' the birthmothers they were assigned to. They even had to live together as instructed by the matrons for bonding purposes to make the breeding less awkward when the time came. "Why should you be worried anyways? You've never done anything wrong, correct?" Orion asked. Nephoria looked back down at the table and then her flat stomach, which had a scar on it from the last time she gave birth. The smeet had been facing the wrong direction, so they had to 'carve' it out of her as they had said. It also had happened to be born a month too soon. All Nephoria had heard through the immense pain was that she had lost her smeet. Even now, she couldn't help but feel an overwhelming wave of grief wash over her. "Well, remember the smeet I lost a few weeks ago? It might be about that..." She said quietly. "Well that doesn't explain what it has to do with me, so get up and let's go. I heard one of the matron's are in a bad mood today and I don't want to start the afternoon on their bad side." Orion held Nephoria's hand and they walked up to the Main Office together quietly. Finally they reached the wooden door that led to the inside of the office and walked in. "You needed us?" Nephoria asked nervously. The matron in front of them looked up from her desk and then looked back down at a stack of paper below her. "#1659447 and #1680?" She asked. Nephoria nodded and the matron smiled. "I can tell your nervous Nephoria. There's no need to be afraid, you're not in trouble." The matron smiled. Nephoria looked surprised at the sound of her name being said. Everyone was referred to by their I.D numbers among the matrons, and their actual names among the other birthparents. "After your smeet's unfortunate loss two weeks ago, we've come to the realization that you two are too old to properly produce another smeet for us, and so you'll be moved to a different living quarters near the old folks homes." Orion looked offended. "Old!? I'm twenty-three and she's twenty-two! I think we have a long way to go before we fit into the defintion of 'old'!" He growled. The matron raised her hand up to signal Orion to calm down. "Well of course you're not that type of old, but you're too old to be with us anymore. Our rules state that birthparents can only range from ages fourteen to twenty before they're uncertified birthparents and sent to different homes while they wait for their reassignment. You two were our exceptions though since you were such great producers." The matron took a key out from one of her drawers and handed it to Orion. "Now off you two go. It's right across the street. It should be the blue house right around the edge of the field."

* * *

"I guess we're on our own now..." Nephoria said in shock. "Maybe this time we really are free..." Orion laughed at Nephoria's foolish words. "At least until they give us our new jobs. You know we're never free, even when it seems like it. Remember what you told me when I was assigned to you? Our happy days will never come." Nephoria looked at Orion nervously. "But what if they have? What if this is it?" She held onto Orion's hand tightly. "It's very likely we won't be assigned to the same job. That never happens. It's also shame we'll never be permitted to breed again. Your dick feels pretty great." Nephoria laughed as Orion blushed, embarrassed. "They don't have to know..." Said Orion with a mischievous grin covering his face. He grabbed Nephoria's hips and pulled her with him to the bedroom. "Uh... What are you doing Orion!?" Nephoria asked nervously. “Oh sweetheart, I thought you were used to this?” Orion leaned into Nephoria’s ear and smiled. “After all, you did say my dick feels nice...” Nephoria blushed when Orion pulled away and pushed her on the bed.

W.I.P LEMON


End file.
